


Losing my religion

by Apelcin_Art



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelcin_Art/pseuds/Apelcin_Art
Summary: Когда "рождается" Люцифер, Михаил смотрит на Отца и брата. Точнее, он смотрит на Отца...
Relationships: Lucifer/Chuck Shurley, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Michael/Chuck Shurley
Kudos: 9





	Losing my religion

**Author's Note:**

> Название как обычно сперто из песни (ну это же я, как можно иначе). Песня: Losing My Religion - R.E.M.  
> Losing my religion - уст. выр. (с англ.) "теряю голову". Но даже если переводить буквально, все равно очень подходит. Советую прослушать песню до или после чтения, она действительно стоящая.

Когда «рождается» Люцифер, Михаил смотрит на Отца и брата. Точнее, он смотрит на Отца, который наблюдает за только что созданным Люцифером, и уже сейчас понимает, что Создатель восхищен своим вторым творением, поражен, ошеломлен, уничтожен... что уже сейчас   
Михаил номер два, а не Люцифер. 

Проходит не так много веков. Михаил видит, как меняется Люцифер, как он становится все хуже и хуже, тлеет, будто уголь. Только вот не меняется отношение Отца к нему. Тот, кажется, восхищается Люцифером больше, чем прежде. Михаил завидует. У Люцифера золотые волосы, глаза, глубокие и синие, как океан, а белоснежность его крыльев не сравнится ни с облаками, ни с первым снегом, ни со звездным свечением. Михаил хочет вырвать свои смольные крылья, лишь бы больше не летать, не быть на небесах, не видеть этот взгляд Отца, направленный не в его сторону.

Когда Михаил сбрасывает Люцифера в Ад и запирает в Клетке, где-то глубоко у него появляется надежда. Он уже думает, что сделает, чтобы стать для Отца самым лучшим сыном, вернуть любовь. Но когда Михаил возвращается на небеса с выполненным заданием, Отца нет. И нет потом. Михаил становится новым правителем небес, поддерживает там порядок, старается и ждет, что одним прекрасным днём Отец вернется, похвалит его, назовет самым любимым сыном... Его нет десять лет, нет сто лет, нет тысячу лет...

Когда Михаил стоит на кладбище, он горд. Он знает, что одолеет Люцифера. Он верит в это. Он доволен, что все идет по плану Отца, что вот сейчас Михаил выиграет, победит Люцифера вновь, заслужит уважение Создателя... Он проигрывает.

Когда Михаил попадает в Клетку, он напуган, он разочарован, он хочет взывать к Отцу, чтобы тот пришел, чтобы увидел эту ужасную ошибку и спас его, чтобы простил ему поражение, чтобы сказал, что он старался, что он как никто заслужил гордое звание «архистратиг» и что это не просто искусный способ отвертеться как минимум от половины обязанностей... Но он пытается скрыть все это за библейским гневом, за проклинанием Люцифера, за почти дьявольскими пытками души Сэма... Идет время. Михаил успокаивается. Он садиться в самый дальний уголок и сидит тихо, про себя молясь Отцу. Потом младшего Винчестера вытаскивают из Клетки. Михаил в недоумении. Человек выбрался? Почему человек? Почему не он?

Когда ангелы падают с небес, Михаил стонет. Его голову разрывают крики боли и молитвы. Ангелы взывают к Михаилу, а не к Отцу, они уже не верят в Создателя. А Михаил? Он не знает. Ему снова страшно. Как Отец мог допустить нечто столь ужасное? Михаил не замечает жалостливого взгляда Люцифера. Тот не знает, как помочь, но очень хочет.

Когда Михаил совсем отчаялся и потерял какую-либо надежду, он сворачивается в комочек боли и плачет. Плачет горько, истошно завывая на весь Ад: демоны думают, что это Люцифер. Люцифер не может просто смотреть на это. Для него это гораздо большая пытка, чем все предыдущие века в Аду и все будущие. Вскоре он походит и садится рядом. Михаил поднимает полный отчаяния взгляд. Люцифер кладет руку ему на щеку, вытирая слезы. Михаил бы возмутился, если бы не видел искреннего сожаления во взгляде брата. Тот хочет лишь помочь. «Ты все ещё думаешь, что он придет за тобой?» — Люцифер спрашивает даже слишком нежно для себя. «Я был хорошим сыном, идеальным, лучшим...» — Михаил всхлипывает не в силах сдержать очередной поток слез. «Он никогда не ценил этого, старый он мудак,» — Люцифер фыркает. 

Когда спустя несколько тихих минут Люцифер нежно касается губами губ Михаила, тот хочет завыть вновь. «Я люблю тебя. Не как брата,» — говорит уже очевидную вещь Люцифер, и Михаил действительно воет, слезы из его глаз хлынули с новой силой. Люцифер сжимает Михаила в крепких объятиях. Он гладит брата по голове, нашептывая нежные слова, пытается успокоить и укрыть от боли, но Михаилу хочется только оттолкнуть Люцифера как можно дальше, выбраться из его змеиных объятий, сбежать, спрятаться и плакать еще несколько веков, но сил уже нет. Ему больно и тошно, и хочется умереть. Люцифер понимает это, но отпустить не может.

Когда «рождается» Люцифер, он смотрит на Отца и брата. Точнее, он смотрит на Михаила, который наблюдает за Отцом...


End file.
